Panem News: le journal du Capitole !
by les5gogoles
Summary: Panem News est le nouveau journal du Capitole ! Vous y trouverez des interviews exclusives, des reportages, la météo, votre horoscope et plus encore !
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou les gens ! Ici Dalal ( toute seule ) . Cette fanfiction n'est pas vraiment une histoire puisque c'est le journal Panem News, eh oui ! Je vous laisse lire en espérant que ça vous plaira ^^**

* * *

**PANEM NEWS N°1 :**

Bonjour ! Voici la première édition du tout nouveau journal du Capitole !

Aujourd'hui au programme :

\- A LA UNE : Un McDonalds ouvre dans le district 2 !

\- Une interview exclusive de Katniss Everdeen : qui préfère-t-elle entre Peeta et Gale ?...p.3

\- Rubrique histoire : Le secret de Snow ...p.4

\- Reportage sur une manifestation au district 13 : Pollux et Castor mènent l'enquête ...p.6

\- Météo et horoscope des districts ...p.7

\- Faites un concours pour gagner des billets d'entrée pour l'exposition " Les 74ème Hunger Games " au musée Mellark !

* * *

A LA UNE : Le Capitole aurait commencé la construction d'un McDonalds dans le district 2 !

Le district 2, district des forgerons, aurait été choisi pour être le premier district de Panem à ouvrir un McDonalds.

"Mais qu'est ce qu'un McDonalds ?" nous demanderiez-vous .

Un McDonalds est un restaurant créé par nos ancêtres qui sert principalement des hamburgers et des frites. La légende raconte que la recette d'un sandwich appelé Big Mac est enterrée quelque part dans Panem... Cet hamburger est donc appelé " Le Big Mac sacré " par les Capitoliens. Notre cher président Snow a choisi le district 2 pour construire le McDonalds car les forgerons sont habitués à ce genre de tâches et le district est situé à proximité du Capitole. Les travaux se termineront le mois prochain et une grande fête est organisée pur célébrer l'évènement . En fonction des revenus du restaurant, d'autres constructions seront prévus notamment dans les districts 1 et 4.

Le Capitole aurait aussi prévut d'ouvrir un autre restaurant semblable au McDonalds . Il est nommé " KFC " . Les archéologues en aurait trouvé des traces dans le district 6, et après de nombreuses recherches de laboratoire, " KFC " seraient selon les scientifiques l'abréviation de " Kiwis qui Font Coucou " ou encore " Koalas Fumeurs de Cannabis ". Le mystère reste entier ...

Selon vous cher Panemiens, quelle est la vrai signification de " KFC " ?

**( NDA : Donnez votre propre signification de KFC dans les reviews ;)**

* * *

Page 3 : Interview de Katniss Everdeen : l'avis de la Fille du Feu sur les relations qu'on lui prête

Castor : Maintenant que nous savons que toi et Peeta jouiez la comédie des amants maudits pendant les 74ème Hunger Games, nous voudrions savoir si vous étiez avec Gale avant de vous être portée volontaire ?

**Katniss : Je suis obligée de répondre ? Parce que c'est personnel !**

C. :Si vous ne répondez pas, vous risquez de perdre beaucoup de vos fans mais aussi des fans de Peeniss !

**K. : Eh bien oui, j'étais avec Gale jusqu'à ce qu'on m'envoit aux Hunger Games.**

C. : Et comment as-tu réagis quand Haymitch t'a annoncé que tu devrais faire semblant d'aimer Peeta ?

**K. : Ah là là, c'était HORRIBLE ! Peeta n'a rien dans la tête et en plus il n'est même pas beau. Et puis qu'est ce que deviendrait Gale dans cette histoire ?**

C. : Eh bien on espère que Peeta ne sera pas choqué au point de laisser cramer ses gâteaux après avoir lu cette interview !

**K. : Désolée Peeta, mais je dois dire la vérité ! Ça m'a pris une éternité pour torturer tous ces gens et les obliger à devenir mes fans !**

C. : ° °' ...

**K. : C'est Finnick et Annie qui m'ont conseillé cette méthode !**

C. : *0*' ...

**K. : J'aurai dû me taire ... Bon, continuez.**

C. : Euh ... où en étions-nous ? Ah, oui, cest vrai. Peeta est moche. Mais êtes-vous heureuse avec lui à présent ?

**K. : En faite je le trompe avec Gale. Comme ça, je suis avec l'homme que j'aime et j'ai quand même des pains au fromage et des gâteaux. D'ailleurs, ceux d'hier étaient délicieux, merci Peeta !**

C. : Très bien, mais je croit qu'on va arrêter l'interview ici !

**K. : Pourquoi ? Finalement, je veux bien répondre à encore quelques questions ...**

C. : Merci Katniss mais ça ira ! Merci d'avoir répondu à nos questions !

* * *

**Voilà, c'est fini ! Oui je sais vous êtes déçus ( ou pas) mais "Le secret de Snow" le reportage sur le district 13 arrivent bientôt ...**

**Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, je suis dans la team Galniss et je n'aime PAS Peeta, donc je ne serais pas forcément très gentille avec lui ... ( ne me tapez pas s'il vous plaît ^^ ).**

**Laissez des reviews et allez voir nos autres fanfictions qui sont vraiment des histoires !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me revoilà ! J'espère que la première partie vous a plu ... En tous cas, voici la deuxième !**

* * *

Page 4 :

La rubrique histoire : Le secret de Snow

Snow attendait dans le bureau. Enfin, Haymitch entra et regarda Snow, puis baissa les yeux.

\- Alors ? demanda Snow.

\- Il est dans sa chambre mais il ne veux pas sortir, répondit Haymitch.

\- C'est normal,il faut qu'il s'en remette ...

\- Et tu compte le dire quand à Katniss ? demanda Haymitch.

\- J'attends qu'elle rentre mais...

Soudain, la cloche sonna et ils tournèrent la tête. Haymitch sorti de la pièce, laissant Snow seul. Puis, Katniss entra dans le bureau et elle fut surprise d'y trouver le président.

\- Assis-toi, l'invita Snow en désignant la chaise du doigt.

Katniss obéit, méfiante.

\- Je crois que la situation sera beaucoup plus simple si nous évitons de nous mentir, commence-t-il. Qu'en dites-vous ?

Katniss répondit avec calme :

\- Oui, ça nous ferait sûrement gagner du temps.

Snow sourit. Puis il soupira et dit à Katniss :

\- J'ai quelque chose à vous confier ...

Katniss était surprise. À ce moment-là, sa mère entra sans frapper, avec un plateau de thé. Des tasses, une théière en porcelaine, ainsi que du lait et du sucre étaient posés dessus. I l y avait aussi une assiette de cookies ornés de fleurs en sucre glace.

\- Quel régal pour les yeux ! C'est amusant, mais la plupart des gens oublient qu'un président a besoin de manger, lui aussi, s'exclama le président Snow d'un ton enjôleur.

La mère de Katniss paraît se détendre un peu.

-Puis-je vous rapporter autre chose ? Je peux vous cuisiner un petit plat, si vous avez faim, proposa-t-elle.

-Non, c'est parfait. Merci, répondit-il.

Elle hocha la tête et s'éclipsa. Snow pris un cookie et admira les fleurs du glaçage :

\- Remarquable . C'est votre mère ?

\- Non, Peeta, expliqua Katniss.

\- Ce cher Peeta. Comment va l'amour de votre vie ?

\- Bien.

\- Vous n'êtes sûrement pas aussi amoureuse de lui que vous aimeriez le faire croire.

D'après la réaction de Katniss, Snow avait raison.

\- Écoutez-moi, fit-il en se rapprochant d'elle, je ne veux plus de cette histoire d'amants maudits, c'est compris ? Vous devrez convaincre tout Panem que vous ne vous aimez plus du tout. Les gens ne sont pas aveugles et la plupart voient clair à propos de votre soi-disant amour.

Katniss ne chercha pas à nier. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête.

\- Bien, conclut Snow et il sortit.

Devant la maison l'attendait Haymitch. Il s'approcha de lui en le voyant arriver :

\- Je ne lui ai pas dit. C'est difficile tu sais ... commença Snow.

\- Je comprend, répondit Haymitch, et il s'en alla.

La première partie de l'histoire s'arrête ici ! Mais la deuxième sera dans l'édition suivante !

* * *

Page 6 : Pollux et Castor enquêtent sur une manifestation contre la nouvelle musique du Capitole

Lors des fouilles archéologiques concernant le " KFC ", l'équipe de recherche a trouvé un CD d'une artiste de l'époque nommée Miley Cyrus. Mais en quoi cela concernerait-il le district 13 ? Eh bien le Capitole utilise cette musique comme nouvelle arme de torture. Peu des rebelles capturés par le Capitole sont revenus au district 13, mais ceux qui ont réussis à s'échapper sont tous d'accord sur le fait que ce nouveau moyen de torture est le plus horrible de tous. Miley Cyrus est maintenant appelée " La maîtresse de la torture " par les habitants du district 13.

* * *

Page 7 : Météo de Panem

Demain, le temps s'annonce pluvieux !

Capitole : il pleuvra beaucoup ! Votre maquillage risque de couler si vous sortez ...

District 1 : beaucoup de brouillard, attention à ne pas vous perdre ou vous cogner !

District 2 : des nuages et un peu de soleil dans l'après-midi. Quel chance d'avoir du soleil en fin d'automne !

District 3 et 4 : il pleuvra toute la journée ! Ne soyez pas jaloux du district 2 !

District 5 : une grosse tempête surviendra l'après-midi . Attention, ne sortez pas trop, au risque de vous envoler.

District 6 :il pleuvra des chatons.

District 7, 8 et 9 : tremblements de terre.

District 10 : il pleut, il pleut bergère, rentre tes blancs moutons ...

District 11 : il pleuvra également beaucoup ! Un avantage pour les récoltes !

District 12 :un vent froid soufflera sur tout le district.

District 13 : résultats indisponibles

Voilà la météo pour demain ! Décidément, le district 2 est le plus chanceux !

* * *

Voici maintenant votre horoscope mensuel !

Capitole : Argent : arrêtez de gaspiller vos pièces sur lady gaga .com et économisez plutôt pour payer un styliste normal.

District 1 : Argent : vous êtes bourrés d'argent et vous ne savez pas quoi en faire ? _Eh bien aidez les pauvres, bande d'abrutis !_ Pensez au districts comme le 11 ou le 12 ...

District 2 : Amour : vous allez vous disputez avec votre bien-aimé(e). Pour évitez ça, dites-lui que vous le/la trompez avec son/sa meilleur(e) ami(e). Effets garantis.

District 3 : Humeur : vous êtes complètement déprimés, vous êtes au bord du gouffre ! Sautez. Lol.

District 4 : Amitié : vos amis vous trouvent trop égoïste, alors offrez-leur des sardines pour leur faire plaisir.

District 5 : Famille : votre sœur veut participer aux Hunger Games. Offrez lui des anti-dépresseurs pour Noël.

District 6 : Santé : pour faciliter la vie de tout vos voisins, arrêtez de consommer de la drogue.

District 7 : Arbre : c'est bientôt Noël et vous n'avez toujours pas acheté la traditionnelle bûche. Il vous reste suffisamment de temps pour scier un arbre.

District 8 : Mode : pour être en avance sur la mode et paraître stylés, commencez à fabriquer les habits d'été. Même s'il fait 0°C.

District 9 : Santé : ne vous empiffrez pas trop pendant les fêtes si vous ne voulez pas que les enfants vous prenne pour le Père Noël.

District 10 : Hygiène : n'invitez pas de vaches chez vous pendant les fêtes, au risque de voir votre maison remplie de mouches.

District 11 : Amitié : si vous ne voulez pas perdre le peu d'amis que vous avez, ne leur offrez pas du blé pour Noël.

District 12 : allez-y molo sur l'alcool. En cas de d'excès, le Capitole bloquera tous les réseaux sociaux .

* * *

Voici la fin de votre premier Panem News !

Pour gagner deux billets d'entrée à l'exposition " Les 74ème Hunger Games " au musée Mellark, répondez à cette question :

Marvel Sanford, du district 1, est-il :

a) En couple avec Glimmer

b) En couple avec sa copine imaginaire ( eh oui ! Marvel est schizophrène ! )

c) Gay

Envoyez-nous votre réponse à l'adresse suivante : 5 avenue des Roses blanches, Capitole **(NDA : vous pouvez répondre dans les reviews ;)**

* * *

**Voili voilou ... Quelque extraits de l'histoire de Snow sont tirés de L'embrasement. La deuxième édition de Panem News arrive mais n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour la première !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Saluuut ! Je reviens pour la deuxième édition de Panem News ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**PANEM NEWS N°2 :**

Bonjour chers citoyens de Panem, vôtre journal préféré est de retour pour une nouvelle édition !

Au programme :

-À LA UNE : Buttercup quitte le district 12 pour une carrière d'acteur !

\- Proposer votre candidature pour The Voice Capitole ! ... p.4

\- Annonces et publicités (qui servent à rien) ... p.5

\- Tresh et Rue : un amour impossible ? Interview ... p.6

\- Le deuxième partie du "Secret de Snow " dans votre rubrique histoire ... p.8

\- Une boulangerie ouvre sur le toit du musée Mellark ! ... p.9

* * *

A LA UNE : Buttercup se lance dans une carrière d'acteur !

Buttercup a été choisit pour le casting de Pokémon ! Sa maîtresse, Primrose, et son adorable chat Buttercup ont donc quitté le district 12 pour se rendre au Capitole. Devenu une superstar au Capitole en trois jours, Buttercup a plus de succès que les robes de Katniss. Des T-shirts et autres goodies de Buttercup sont disponibles dans les magasins du Capitole, et c'est devenu le nouveau phénomène de mode. Comme les fans de Buttercup sont de plus en plus nombreux, beaucoup de séances d'autographes sont organisées . "Miaou miaou", nous avoue Buttercup. Le chat est fatigué de toutes ces interviews et de la foule de gens en folie devant la porte de son hôtel. Primrose fait tout son possible pour éloigner les fans. Heureusement, le tournage de Pokémon va bientôt commencer et la superstar pourra être tranquille. Mais où est-ce que cette nouvelle vie va mener Buttercup et Prim ?

* * *

Page 4 : Participez à The Voice Capitole !

La nouvelle émission The Voice Capitole sera bientôt diffusée sur la chaîne Capitole1 ! Proposez votre candidature et représenter votre district dans TVC ! Pour soumettre votre candidature, envoyez-nous votre nom, prénom et le numéro de votre district par courrier à l'adresse suivante : 5 rue des Tatouages, Capitole.

* * *

Page 5 : Annonces et publicités

\- Vous êtes un très bon dentiste, vous n'avez pas peur des vampires et vous recherchez du travail ( bien payé ) ? Contactez Enobaria au 56 27 39 ** ** .

\- PERDU petit chihuahua vert aux yeux roses avec un piercing au nez et un tatouage sur la patte gauche répondant au nom de Poupoute. Manque beaucoup à sa maîtresse aimante, FORTE RÉCOMPENSE . Contactez Effie Trinket, 34 rue des Perruques, Capitole.

PUBLICITÉ :

C'est les soldes de la Moisson sur Nicki Minaj .com ! Bénéficier jusqu'à -50 % de réduction sur les achats par Panemnet, jusqu'à -70 % de réduction dans vos boutiques et -30 % sur toute la collection hiver qui vient juste de sortir !

* * *

Page 6 : Interview : Thresh et Rue : un amour impossible ?

Castor interroge les tributs du district 11 sur le couple Thrue ( ou Rush )

Castor : Bonjour Thresh, bonjour Rue. Beaucoup de gens se posent des questions sur vous ! Il y a les couples Clato, Peeniss ou bien Glimvel, mais qu'en est-il du couple Rush ?

**Rue : Euh ... Je suis censée dire quoi là ? C'est une blague ?! J'ai 12 ans et il en a 18 ! Non mais je vous jure, les gens en ont de ces idées parfois ...**

**Thresh : Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Moi je te trouve mignonne tu sais ...**

**R : Tais toi ! ( regard noir à Thresh )**

C : En tous cas, on peut dire que vous vous entendez très bien ! Dis-nous Rue, si tu n'aime pas Thresh, que pense-tu de Peeta ? Tu le trouve comment ?

**R : * vomit ***

_Rue reviens après quelques minutes, le temps de se rétablir ..._

C : Bon, nous ne parlerons plus de Peeta. Tu considère Thresh comment, alors ?

**R : Thresh est comme mon grand frère, un point c'est tout. N'allez pas vous inventez des histoires.**

**T : Mais Rue, je croyais qu'on ...**

**R : THRESH, ON NE SORT PAS ENSEMBLE ! COMMENT EST-CE QU'IL FAUT TE LE DIRE POUR QUE TU COMPRENNE ?! Il est très fort, mais il ne comprend pas ce qu'on lui dit ... c'est désespérant.**

C : Bon ... Thresh, qu'as-tu à dire aux fans de Rush ?

**R : Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire ...**

**T : Euh ... le couple Rush n'existe pas ... et il n'existera jamais ... et euh ... ne vous faites pas de films parce que je trouve Rue très moche .**

**R : C'est ça, et les textos que tu m'envoie où il y a écrit : " Tu es belle comme une princesse Disney " ou encore " Quand tu sera grande, tu pourrais être top model ", c'était parce que t'étais bourré, peut-être ?**

**T : Quoi ?! Je t'ai JA-MAIS envoyé ça !**

**R : Oui, bien sûr, on te croit ...**

C : Dis donc ! Thresh est un pro de la drague à ce que je vois !

**T : Bon, je me casse de cette interview de *****...**

**R : Sois poli ! Excusez-le, il est très susceptible ...**

C : Je suis désolé ... Mais ? Il s'en va vraiment ? Bon. Il est toujours comme ça ?

**R : Oui, malheureusement.**

C : Ça doit être difficile pour vous deux, au quotidien, non ?

**R : MAIS ON N'EST PAS ENSEMBLE ! Attends-moi, Thresh ! J'en ai marre, je m'en vais aussi !**

_Suite à ce petit incident, l'interview dût s'arrêter ici ..._

* * *

**Voilà pour la première partie du 2ème numéro de Panem News ! Le secret de Snow et le reportage sur le musée Mellark paraîtront dans la deuxième .**

**Si ça vous a plu, laissez des reviews et si ça ne vous a pas plu, eh bien dites-moi pourquoi ! En attendant la deuxième partie, allez voir nos autres histoires !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey ! Salut les gens ! Comment ça va ? (Bon en fait c'est pas la peine de répondre je vous entends pas ). On se retrouve pour la fin du Panem News n°2. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Page 8 : Rubrique histoire, la fin du Secret de Snow.

**( NDA : Le passage qui va suivre n'est pas très utile dans l'histoire mais je voulais ABSOLUMENT le mettre ^^)**

Katniss était très intriguée par les paroles de Snow. Pourquoi voulait-il arrêter la comédie des amants maudits ? Elle savait que tout le monde n'y avait pas cru, car elle jouait très mal la comédie, mais en quoi cela dérangeait Snow ? Elle attendait Gale depuis cinq minutes. À ce moment là, il entra dans la cabane avec un arc et un dindon sauvage sur l'épaule.

Elle lui raconta ce que le président lui avait dit.

\- À mon avis, il a dit ça pour avoir une bonne raison de te tuer, dis Gale.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fais penser ça ? s'étonna Katniss .

\- Eh bien, presque tout le monde croit que tu a sorti ces baies parce que tu a été aveuglé par l'amour. Mais certaines personnes y voit un acte de rébellion et veulent suivre ton exemple. Pour que cela cesse, Snow veut te tuer et il t'as dit d'arrêter l'histoire des amants maudits, parce que il n'y avais aucune raison de t'éliminer si tu avais agit par amour dans l'arène. Par contre, si l'amour n'était pas la raison, ça ne pouvait être qu'un acte rebelle contre le Capitole, et à ce moment là, Snow aurait toutes les bonnes raison de te tuer, et peut-être même Peeta. Et avec un peu de malchance, avant de te tuer, il tuera ta famille, celle de Peeta, la mienne et Haymitch, histoire de te faire souffrir, expliqua rapidement Gale.

\- Je n'y avait même pas pensé, s'aperçu Katniss, mais j'ai un plan.

\- Quel est donc ce plan génial ? soupira Gale, persuadé que le plan serait complètement irréaliste.

\- On s'enfuit.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Gale, pris au dépourvu. Mais ce plan est un très bon plan ! s'aperçu-t-il.

Il attrapa Katniss et la fit tournoyer. Ils rient tous les deux.

\- Tu es sûr ? demanda Katniss quand il la reposa enfin.

\- À cent pour cent sûr, répondit Gale en serrant Katniss dans ses bras.

Puis il lui murmura : "Je t'aime".

Katniss le regarda dans les yeux avant de lui répondre : " Et je t'aime aussi". Et ils s'embrassèrent.

Quand ils se relâchèrent enfin, Katniss lui raconta qu'il y avait eu un soulèvement dans le Huit, et Gale décida soudain de rester au district 12. Il planta Katniss et s'en alla.

* * *

**(NDA : Bon voilà le passage que j'adore ... Maintenant, la fin de l'histoire !)**

_Quelques jours plus tard ..._

* * *

Katniss écrivait dans le vieil ouvrage d'un herboriste du côté de sa mère, à l'aide de Peeta. Soudain, elle s'interrogea sur le nom de l'auteur. Sa mère lui avait déjà dit son nom, une fois. Elle demanda à Peeta de lui apporter un livre, qui contenait son arbre généalogique, pour vérifier son nom. Elle ne l'avait jamais ouvert. Elle remercia Peeta quand il le lui apporta, puis l'ouvrit à une page quelconque. Les personnes étaient reliées par des traits de couleur. Une légende en bas de la page expliquait qu'un trait vert signifiait " frère/sœur de ", un trait rouge signifiait " mère et fille/père et fils"et le trait bleu signifiait " marié/mariée à".

Elle vit son prénom relié à celui de sa mère par un trait rouge, et relié aussi par un trait rouge avec sa mère, se trouvait ... Coriolanus Snow. Mais ce n'était pas fini. Snow était relié à Haymitch par un trait vert ! Et le pire de pire ... Haymitch se trouvait être le grand-père de Peeta.

FIN

* * *

Page 9 : Reportage sur le musée Mellark

Le musée Mellark, musée exposant les tableaux de Peeta Mellark, a ouvert une boulangerie sur son toit ! Elle est tenue par le père de Peeta, mais le glaçage est toujours réalisé par Peeta, bien sûr ! Mais tout n'est pas aussi parfait qu'on pourrait le penser. En effet, des rumeurs courent selon lequelles il y aurait de la drogue dans les pâtisseries et le pain de la boulangerie Mellark. Beaucoup de personnes auraient agit bizarrement en ayant l'air ivre, après avoir mangé des gâteux ou autres pâtisseries. Certaines personnes, dont ne nous citeront pas les noms, prétendent avoir vu une ombre se balader sur le toit du musée à la tombée de la nuit, à une heure où la boulangerie est fermée. Mais qui pourrait bien être le ou la mystérieux(euse) coupable ? Nous comptons Katniss, Gale, Effie, Cinna, Portia, la mère de Peeta, Peeta lui-même et Haymitch parmi les suspects. La police enquête, mais toujours aucune piste ... **(NDA : si vous pensez avoir trouvé le coupable, dites-le dans les reviews ! )**

Voici la fin de votre 2ème Panem News cher Panemiens ! Nous vous retrouvons la prochaine fois pour une édition spéciale !

* * *

**Terminus ! Tout le monde descend ! Non, plus sérieusement, c'était la deuxième édition du Panem News. Je sais que je vous le dis à chaque fois, mais laissez des reviews, c'est très important pour moi de connaître vos avis ! Comme l'a précisé l'équipe du Panem News, la prochaine édition est une édition spéciale :D ! J'espère que vous avez aimé l'histoire de Snow. Je tiens quand même à préciser que c'est TOTALEMENT FAUX ! C'est juste une histoire ... Et juste une dernière chose : si vous laissez des reviews pour répondre aux questions posées dans le précédent Panem News ( Panem News 1), vous aurez la chance de voir votre nom ( enfin votre pseudo ) apparaître dans le journal ! Bon, j'ai beaucoup parlé. Enfin, écrit plutôt. Bref, on se retrouve dans ... pas très longtemps j'espère !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour ! Alors il y a plusieurs choses à dire : déjà je suis EXTRA MEGA SUPER ULTRA TROP désolée pour tout ceux qui croyais que c'était un nouveau chapitre ! En fait c'est totalement l'inverse, c'était pour vous dire que l'édition spéciale mettra beaucoup plus de temps à sortir ! Vraiment vraiment désolée ... En tout cas, je suis très contente d'avoir enfin eu une review (oui je sais c'est qu'une seule review mais je suis contente quand même), donc comme promis, celle qui a laissé la review paraîtra dans le chapitre suivant sous le nom de Guest (puisqu'il n'y a pas de pseudo) ! Bon comme je sais que vous êtes très déçus (enfin peut-être, je suis pas sûre ...) parce que ce n'était pas l'édition spéciale, je vous fais une blague pour vous remontez le moral : les Dieux demandèrent à David de guetter, et David guetta ...**

**Pas de commentaires sur ma blague, ok ? C'est pas bien de se moquer ! Oui je sais que c'est pourri ! (Merci à Noémie pour la blague nulle :p)**

**Encore un truc et après je vous embête plus : deux nouvelles fics sont en cours et elles ne concernent pas Hunger Games cette fois-ci ! La première est sur Harry Potter, c'est encore une fin alternative de l'histoire, elle est écrite par moi et Noémie. La deuxième c'est encore moi qui l'écrit, (sans personne, comme une grande ^^) et c'est sur Game of Thrones ! Voilà, je tiens encore à m'excuser pour ceux qui croyaient qu'il y avait un nouveau chapitre, mais je préfère y passer plus de temps et qu'il soit très bien plutôt que de l'écrire à la va vite et qu'il soit tout pourri (comme la blague). Bon j'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire. Je vous laisse, hasta la vista ! (babies ...?)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou tout le monde ! Alors, cette édition est une édition spéciale (comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre précédent). Je la dédie à Andréea ^-^. MAIS, avant que vous lisiez, je préviens tous ceux qui adorent Peeta que vous n'allez pas forcément être très contents ... Désolée ! Mais je le déteste tellement ...**

* * *

**Bonjour, citoyens de Panem ! Nous savions que vous attendiez l'édition spéciale avec impatience ! Alors la voici : Vérité vraie sur la vraie vie de Peeta !**

**A LA UNE : La réaction de Peeta à l'interview de Katniss.**

**\- Le mystère de la boulangerie Mellark résolu ... p.3**

**\- Peeta se venge sur Katniss, mais de quelle manière ? ... p.4**

**\- Katnis et Peeta : le divorce ? ... p.4**

**\- Haymitch partage son alcool (si c'est possible) ... p.5**

**\- Un homme ivre mis en prison ... p.6**

**\- La vie sentimentale de Peeta : une affaire compliquée ... p.7**

**\- La réaction des fans de Peeta et de Peeniss après ces révélations ... p.7**

* * *

**À LA UNE : Comment a réagi Peeta en lisant l'interview de Katniss ?**

Ceasar Flickerman : - Bonsoir Peeta, comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

**Peeta : - À mon avis, ça irai mieux si je vous écrabouillais la tête.**

C : - Je crois qu'on va s'en passer ... Dis-moi, quel effet ça t'as fait quand tu as appris que Katniss te trompait ? Tu était triste ? En colère ? Au bord du suicide ?

**P : - C'est vous que je vais suicider.**

C : - Ce n'est pas français Peeta. Votre language est inapproprié.

**P : - Ouais bah vous aussi vous êtes inapproprié.**

C : - Bon écoutez Peeta, je vais être obligé d'appeler l'asile. Vous n'avez pas envie de revoir Jeanette, je suppose ?

**P : - Nan, j'ai pas envie. Elle vous ressemble vous savez.**

C : - HAYMITCH ! C'est vous qui l'avez encore drogué !?

**Haymitch : - J'aimeuh la bièretteuh, saaavez-vous commeeent ? Quand elle est bien faaiiteuh avec du beurre dedaaaans ... Oh ! Mais ... ! De la bièrette et du beurre ... ça fait de la Bièraubeurre ! Mais ! Attendez ... Ooooh, regardez ! Un Bisounours volant !**

C : - AIDEZ-MOI ! Je suis entouré de bourrés et de drogués !

**P : - Ta gueule Haymitch. Les petits poneys c'est mieux que les Bisounours, d'abord.**

**H : - Nan ! Les Bisounours c'est plus mignon !**

**P : - Même pas vrai.**

C : - Sécurité !

L'équipe du Panem News a malheureusement été obligée d'enlever la suite.

* * *

**Page 3 : L'affaire de la boulangerie Mellark résolue**

Après les récents événements qui se sont produits à la boulangerie Mellark (voir Panem News 2), le président Snow a choisit la policière Guest pour mener l'enquête. Après les interrogatoires, il ne restait plus que Peeta et Haymitch comme suspects. La très experimentée policière Guest a finalement découvert que le coupable était Haymitch. En effet, le vainqueur du district 12 venait discrètement dissimuler de la drogue dans les pâtisserie de Mr Mellark. Qui s'en serait douté ? Personne, évidemment. Mais grâce à Mme Guest, l'affaire est résolue et Haymitch sera jugé dans quelques jours.

* * *

**Page 4 : La vengeance de Peeta**

Après avoir appris que Katniss le trompait, Peeta a juré sur la grosse tête de Snow qu'il se vengerait. C'est ainsi que nous apprenons deux jours plus tard que Peeta est maintenant en couple avec son amie d'enfance, Delly. Cela a provoqué L'IMMENSE joie de Gale qui nous déclare : " Pauvre Delly ... vous imaginez ? Être en couple avec Peeta ? Très sincèrement, je la plains." Ce à quoi Delly répondit : " Merci, Gale. Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend."

Apparemment, Peeta a obligé Delly à sortir avec lui juste pour narguer Katniss. Voici Haymitch qui commente : " Pauvre Peeta, il est seul, c'est un sans-amis vous comprenez, alors il a développé des méthodes pour se faire des copains."

* * *

**Page 4 : Les amants maudits se séparent**

Le bel amour de Peeta et Katniss touche à sa fin. Le groupe Peeniss sur Facebook a été supprimé. Cette histoire tragique nous affecte tous, en particulier Cinna, qui voulait absolument dessiner les modèles des couches pour les futurs enfants de Peeta et Katniss. À propos de Cinna, il a été arrêté par le Capitole peu après le divorce des amants maudits. La raison est qu'une loi au Capitole interdit de garder ses cheveux de couleur naturelle, mais bien sûr, Coriolanus Snow est une exception puisque c'est le président. Revenons à Katniss et Peeta. Après les interviews, Peeta a révélé à Katniss que lui aussi la trompait avec Delly. Peeta voulait divorcer mais Katniss ne pouvait pas se passer de gâteaux. Peeta lui déclara : " T'es trop grosse, vieille pouffe. Je préfère encore faire des gâteaux pour Big Mama." Des rumeurs courent sur le fait que Katniss voulait se suicider, mais notre gagnante et (apparemment) toujours en vie, grâce à Gale qui l'a convaincu de ne pas se tuer.

Les amants maudits sont actuellement divorcés et rien ne laisse penser qu'ils se remettront ensemble.

* * *

**Page 5 : Haymitch a pitié de Peeta**

Peeta ne sort pas avec Delly parce qu'il l'aime. Delly nous a avoué que c'était juste pour faire rager Katniss, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné puisque la fille du Feu et actuellement en couple et très heureuse avec Gale. Le bon Haymitch s'apitoie sur le sort de Peeta et lui a proposé de boire avec lui. Il nous assure que cette méthode et très efficace pour oublier les soucis. Peeta, désespéré, a donc tenté d'imité Haymitch et il est maintenant convaincu que l'alcool et la solution à tout ses problèmes ! Nous tenons à remercier Haymitch pour son aide.

* * *

**Page 6 : Peeta emprisonné**

Depuis que Peeta s'est mis à boire, des habitants du district 12 nous confient l'avoir vu qui traînait dans les rues, bourré, une bouteille à la main, à une heure très tardive et en chantant : "Baby, baby, baby ooooooooooh". Les Pacificateurs l'ont arrêté dans une boîte de nuit où il avait des agissements très défectueux que nous ne citerons pas, pour ne pas choquer les plus jeunes. Après les événements de cette nuit, Peeta a d'abord été condamné à une peine de 1 an de prison pour des raisons que nous ne citerons pas non plus . Mais après un examen plus appronfondi de la situation, les juges ont estimé qu'on pouvait relâcher le condamné.

* * *

**Page 7 : Les relations sentimentales de Peeta se compliquent**

À la fin du Panem News 1, nous vous avions demandé avec qui Marvel était en couple. La réponse numéro 3 était apparement la bonne car d'après les rumeurs qui circulent, il aurait des relations avec Peeta ! Le garçon de pains ne voulait plus que le Panem News se mêle de sa vie personelle et il fesait tout pour que ne nous sachions rien, mais le Capitole est partout et il vous surveille. C'est ainsi que nous avons décourt que les tributs des districts 1 et 12 se fréquentaient et nous publions maintenant cette nouvelle au public ! Mais est-ce que le président Snow autorise le mariage gay ?

* * *

**Page 7 : Les réactions des fans :**

" Je suis sûre que c'est faux ! Le Capitole ne raconte que des mensonges ! Peeta, dit-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ?"

" Moi, je suis contente pour Gale et Katniss. De toutes façons, c'est bien fait pour Peeta, il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait."

" Pauvre Peeta ! Vous n'avez pas honte de vous mêlez des affaires personnelles des gens ? Vous n'avez que ça à faire dans la vie ? Moi je dis qu'il faut se révolter ! À bas le président Snow et le Panem News ! Soyez maudits à jamais ! Vous subirez ma colère !"

" Perso je m'en fiche."

"J'adore cette édition qui était particulièrement intérressante ! Pourriez-vous en faire une semblable sur Finnick la prochaine fois ?"

" Il n'y a a pas de mots pour exprimer ma colère."

" ... "

" Vous allez voir ! L'armée des licornes va vous massacrer ! Les chats vont tous vous tuer ! "

* * *

**C'était l'édition spéciale, cher Panemiens ! La prochaine édition sera une édition classique ! Nous vous remercions d'avoir lu ce Panem News ! À bientôt !**

* * *

**J'imagine déjà la tête d'Andreea ... Désolée ma petite licorne, il fallait que j'écrive cette édition ! On se retrouve bientôt (je l'espère) pour un nouveau Panem News !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey les gens ! Tout d'abord je voudrai remercier T .Aria .Siam et Cassandra White 17 pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait vraiment plaisir ! Merci Beaucoup ! Et ensuite je vous présente le Panem News N°4 !**

* * *

**À LA UNE : Finnick a pêché une baleine !**

**\- La nouvelle comédie musicale "Frozen" ... p.2**

**\- Création d'un nouveau district ? Interview avec Haymitch Abernathy ... p.4**

**\- Cinna démissione : expliquations ... p.6**

**\- Test pour les habitants des districts : pourriez-vous vivre au Capitole ? ...p.7**

**\- Découverte d'un pays habité autre que Panem... p.9**

**\- Un mystérieux tueur en série dans le district 2 ... p.9**

**\- Comment avoir un sourire aussi éclatant que Caesar Flickerman ? Le secret révélé ... p.10**

**\- Sortie du premier film de la super star Buttercup ... p.11**

* * *

**À LA UNE : Finnick, le célèbre gagnant du district 4 a pêché une baleine ! **

Nous avons récemment appris que le beau Finnick Odair, gagnant des 65èmes Hunger Games, a été le premier à pêcher une baleine avec une canne à pêche ! Ce prodige va apparrement être publié dans le livre des records, où il aurait sa place dans la catégorie " Records débiles mais cools". Mais tout n'a pas que des avantages : la société LCLPÀLB, ou "Luttons Contre La Pêche À La Baleine " a organisé une manifestation pour lutter contre la pêche à la baleine car beaucoup de gens veulent imiter Finnick le Grand. Est-ce que Finnick s'en fiche complètement ? Est-ce qu'il est trop fier de son exploit pour ignorer la société LCLPÀLB ? Informations à venir !

**Page 2 : "Frozen", la nouvelle comédie musicale**

* * *

Une tournée va être organisée dans tout Panem pour jouer une représentation de la nouvelle comédie musicale à succès : Frozen ! Avec notre _bien-aimé_ président Snow dans le rôle de Coriolanus d'Arendelle, Madame Coin dans le rôle de Alma d'Arendelle et le Haut Juge Heavensbee dans le rôle de Plustoff ! Et la chanson culte du moment " Let it Snow", euh ... "Let it Go", disponible en magasin à partir de demain !

Vous voulez réserver des places pour la représentation dans votre district ? Rendez vous sur snowvousarnarque .panem où vous pourrez acheter un billet à partir de 100 000 dollars panemiens !

Vous êtes trop pauvre pour acheter un billet ? Le Capitole s'en fiche complètement ! Nous, on veut que se faire de la thune et si vous êtes pommés dans la vie, c'est votre problème ! Et rappelez vous : le Capitole est bon !

**Page 4 : La création du district 14 ?**

* * *

Haymitch Abernathy du district 12, le gagnant de la deuxième Expiation aurait créé son propre district : le district 14, district de l'alcool et de la drogue. Il aurait fait ça sans l'autorisation du Capitole, mais après refléxion, le gouvernement trouve que c'est une bonne idée pour y envoyer tous les gens indésirables, ou pour que les gens décident d'y habiter eux-mêmes, et comme ça il pourra y avoir plus de tributs pour les Jeux. Pour l'instant, le district ne compte qu'un habitant : Haymitch lui-même, maire de son district, mais le Capitole prévoit d'y envoyer des nouveaux vainqueurs et des prisonniers très prochainement. Voici l'interview de Monsieur Abernathy, qui nous explique ses raisons et sa motivation à construire son propre district :

Claudius Templesmith : - Bonjour Haymitch !

**Haymitch Abernathy : Beuzûr.**

CT : - Alors, pourriez-vous nous expliquer pourquoi vous avez décidé de créer le district 14 ? Quel était votre but ?

**HA : - Bah, je voulais un district que pour boire ... et pour me droguer...**

CT : - Quelles raisons intéressantes ! Croyez-vous que beaucoup de gens vont choisir d'habiter dans votre merveilleux district ?

**HA : - Chuis pas sûr ... mais ça se pourrait peut-être... je sais pas trop ... mais en fait ... mon district c'est un district de luxe ... c'est que pour les millionnaires et les V.I.P. ... moi j'veux pas de mecs sales dans mon district ...**

CT : - C'est très réussi ! Je suis sûr que tous les gens riches voudront habiter chez vous ! * tousse bruyamment*. Et maintenant Haymitch, décrivez nous un peu votre district : nous voudrions en savoir plus sur ce lieu magnifique ! Et puis ça vous fera de la pub dans le Panem News !

**HA : - Alors ... on peut habiter dans des poubelles ... et pour les plus riches ya des cabanes de bois ...sinon ... pour boire bah ya des bouteilles partout et ya tout ce que vous voulez : bière, vodka, whisky, scotch, cidre, vin, pastis, rhum, hydromel et des élixirs aussi... et pour la drogue ya cocaïne, ecsatsy, LSD, crack, opium, kétamine, méthamphétamine, phénobarbital et plein d'autres trucs cools mortels pour la santé ...**

CT : - Eh bien il y a de la diversité dans votre district ! Ça donne vraiment envie d'y habiter ! Merci d'avoir répondu à nos questions, Haymitch et surtout merci d'être venu sobre !

**HA : - Qui a dis que j'étais sobre ... ?**

C'était l'interview d'Haymitch sur le district 14 ! Vous pouvez aller y habiter à partir de demain !

* * *

**Page 6 : Cinna quitte son travail : qui le remplacera ?**

Cinna, styliste de tributs et coiffeur et maquilleur personnel du président Coriolanus Snow, a démmissioné. " Je dois trouver le temps de m'occuper de ma fille" dit-il, "Elle vit dans un monde parallèle et elle vient d'entrer chez les Audacieux, il faut que je passe plus de temps avec elle". Mais nous savons tous que c'est juste pour continuer à faire des concerts avec Katy Perry ! Quoi qu'il en soit, son départ nous attriste tous et le président recherche un nouveau maquilleur.

Nous cherchons également un remplaçant comme styliste de tributs pour le défilé des Jeux : envoyez votre CV à l'adresse suivante : 63 avenue du cimetière aux tributs, Capitole.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Je pars en Angleterre pendant cette semaine (ouais!) mais je vous promets de poster la deuxième partie dans pas longtemps ! Ciao !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Je vous ai promis de ne pas poster la deuxième partie de ce journal trop tard mais ... voilà. De toute façon je vais arrêter de promettre que je posterai tel chapitre à tel moment, vu que je ne respecte jamais ma parole. Désolée ! Passons aux remerciement : merci Naema pour ta review, et il y a encore des références dans ce chapitre, pas très dures à trouver ! Merci aussi à Annie pour ses 2 reviews, et comme tu fais partie de mes lecteurs et que j'aime bien faire plaisir à mes lecteurs ... Peeta aura un article dans le prochain numéro ! Il va habiter au district 14 avec Haymitch ! La blague. Non, je rigole, c'est pas ça, mais je vous dirais pas, je garde la surprise ! Bref, je sais pas si vous lisez ce que je marque au début, mais on se retrouve en bas, j'ai une pitite annonce à vous faire ... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Page 7: Test : Êtes-vous fais pour vivre au Capitole ?**

Choisisez la réponse a), b) ou c) et regardez votre résultat à la fin!

**Quelle couleur préférez vous entre ces trois ?**

a) Rose

b) Bleu

c) Gris

**2\. Combien de temps passez vous à vous préparer le matin ?**

a) 5 heures

b) 15 minutes

c) 0 minutes parce que je porte les même vêtements toute l'année et ma maison contient une seule pièce de 1m² avec aucun meuble à l'intérieur.

**3\. Êtes-vous déjà sortis sans maquillage ?**

a) Jamais. Sauf une fois au chalet.

b) J'ai pas de maquillage chez moi ...

c) Euh ... c'est quoi du maquillage ? Ça se mange ?

**4\. Aimez-vous regarder les Hunger Games ?**

a) Bien sûr ! C'est tellement divertissant de voir des jeunes gens s'entretuer ! J'adore !

b) Non ! C'est horrible d'envoyer ces pauvres enfants dans ces Jeux ! Personne ne devrait regarder ça, encore moins y participer !

c) Eh bien le point positif c'est que si je suis en train de regarder les Jeux, ça veut dire que je n'ai pas été moissoné. Donc cela me convient par-fai-tement.

**5\. Qui est votre gagnant préféré ?**

a) Cashmere ou Gloss

b) Peeta ou Finnick

c) Haymitch ou les drogués du 6 dont on a oublié le nom

**6\. Dernière question : quel est votre district préféré ?**

a) Le district 2

b) Le district 7

c) Le district 14, bien évidemment.

Si vous avez un maximum de :

a) : Bienvenue au Capitole ! Quittez votre district pourri, on vous invite !

b) Peut mieux faire. 14/20 avec un smiley pas très content.

c) La meilleure chose à faire pour vous est de retourner au district 14 qui est beaucoup plus adapté pour vous !

* * *

**Page 9 : Pays habitable autre que Panem ?**

Pendant leur recherches consacrées à trouver des articles pour le Panem News, Castor et Pollux ont découvert un autre pays dans lequel il y aurai des populations ! De l'autre côté de l'océan, la société W.I.C.K.E.D. aurai repris les choses en main après une importante catastrophe naturelle. Le gouvernement de Panem proposerai apparemment une alliance avec cette mystérieuse société, dont on ne sait pas grand chose. D'après ce que nous on rapporté Castor et Pollux, cette société enfermerait aussi des jeunes gens dans non pas une, mais deux arènes ! Cependant leur fonctionnement reste très différent du nô informations que nous avons reçues sont encore un peu floues, mais pour avoir plus de détails qui ne seront pas mentionnés dans ce journal, vous pouvez regarder l'émission "Le Capitole est bon" sur CapitoleTV.

* * *

**Page 9 : Meutres dans le district 2**

Le district 2, district des maçons, n'est plus sûr à présent. Un mystérieux tueur en série rôde dans le district et a déjà fait 3 victimes. Nous mettons en garde tous les habitants du 2 contre ce dangereux meurtrier. Les Pacificateurs recherchent un coupable et certains disent que ce dernier n'est autre que Brutus, un des nombreux vainqueurs du district, mais il assure qu'il est innocent. Le Panem News est chargé de dire aux habitants du district de fermer leurs fenêtres et leurs portes à clé la nuit, car sans vouloir vous effrayez, on pourrait entrer chez vouus pour vous décapiter, vous éventrer, vous égorger, vous pendre, vous démembrer, vous couper en deux pour vous manger ensuite, vous arracher les yeux, vous couper la langue ... enfin bref, vous avez compris le concept : vous allez mourir.

* * *

**Page 10 : Comment avoir le sourire éclatant de Caesar Flickerman ?**

Qui n'a jamais rêvé d'avoir un sourire aussi blanc et éclatant que celui de notre cher Caesar Flickerman ? Personne évidemment ! Tout le monde voudrait avoir des dents blanches et un rire magnifique ! Eh bien figurez-vous que c'est possible ! Grâce à ce tutoriel, votre rêve va enfin se réaliser !

1\. Achetez du Tip-ex, liquide de préférence.

2\. Foutez-vous en partout sur les dents ( attention à ne pas en avaler!)

3\. Entraînez vous à rire comme un chacal.

Et le tour est joué ! Vous êtes maintenant le sosie de Caesar Flickerman !

* * *

**Page 11 : Buttercup sort son film**

Après le succès incroyable de Pokémon, le premier film dans lequel a joué Buttercup, la star décide de devenir réalisateur et de faire un film sur sa biographie. La vie du célèbre chat est maintenant disponible en DVD et Blu-ray sous le nom de "Buttercup, le chat avec la vie la plus intéressante du monde". Achetez-le dès maintenant !

* * *

**C'est la fin de ce Panem News ! Non, ne pleurez pas ! Bref, j'ai dis que j'allais faire une pitite annonce : juste avant l'édition spéciale, je vous avais dis qu'une fic de Harry Potter et de Game of Thrones allaient arriver. Celle d'Harry Potter est en cours, on la poste bientôt (enfin normalement). Pour celle de Game of Thrones, j'ai déjà écris trois chapitres mais je compte les publier sur un compte à moi toute seule (que je n'ai pas encore créé, mais je vous dirais le nom quand je l'aurais fais). Voilà, c'est tout pour l'instant, comme d'habitude laissez des reviews, encore merci à ceux qui l'ont fait, et à dans 10 000 ans, comme d'habitude !**


End file.
